Getting Selphie
by Fayte
Summary: Irvine loves Selphie, but Selphie doesn't know how truly he loves her. When Irvine loses Selphie, how will he get her back?
1. Lost Love

Getting Selphie

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Final Fantasy VIII ;_; But I do own this story because I wrote it!

Chapter One: Lost Love

I sat alone on a bench outside Balamb Garden. I couldn't believe what I had done. I couldn't believe I let her go. I wish I could wake up and realize it was all just a dream. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. I wish I could turn back time… I wish I would have told her my true feelings for her. It all happened about a week ago… When I lost the only person I truly loved. She was the only one for me… But I didn't realize she had someone else in her life.

"Hey Irvine!" Selphie grabbed my hat and stuck it onto her head. She looked so cute with it on. She grinned and I took the video camera from her. I didn't exactly know which way to hold the thing, but I knew I was holding it wrong. She showed me which way it was supposed to go and I felt silly. I laughed at my own stupidity. Ha ha. I turned around and waved to the girls sitting at the table next to me. Selphie wasn't too happy… 

Then we saw Zell stuffing his face with hotdogs. He was sitting with his girlfriend from the library. I knew what was going to happen next. He started choking on a hotdog because he ate it too fast, and there was nothing there for him to drink. Selphie and Quistis tried to help him. Zell seemed pretty upset because his girlfriend left the table. Then he threw a hotdog at the camera and nearly knocked it out of my hands. Moments later, I got the camera working again.

Selphie and Quistis were walking around, and we saw Angelo running by. Rinoa must have let her dog loose. It was quite funny. Selphie then looked out to the balcony and pointed. With what was left of the battery, I got a shot with Rinoa smiling. Suddenly the battery died.

"Um… Selphie," I yelled to Selphie, "I think your camera is dead." I laughed as she walked over to me.

"No silly," she replied, "the battery just died… That's all, tee hee!" She was so cute. I wish I could have told her right then and there, but I didn't. She smiled and took the video camera from my hands. Her hands were so soft, I just wanted to hold them. I grinned and pulled the hat off of her head.

"Hehe, I knew that," I replied. I tucked my hat back onto my head and she smiled sweetly. There wasn't one thing that I disliked about her. I loved her personality, and attitude towards things. She was the one who kept me going. Without her, I wouldn't know what to do. I wouldn't be able to go one without her. She was the light in my life.

"C'mon!" she laughed, "Let's go dance!" She took my hand in hers and pulled me out to the dance floor. "It's a party! We should all be dancing!" she smiled up at me and grabbed my other hand. We danced for the entire song. I wanted that dance to last forever. I want to be with Selphie forever. With Selphie by my side, I feel happy. All of my worries slip from my mind when I am around Selphie. There is just something about her. She can make anyone happy, just by being in the room. I guess it's the atmosphere around her.

Before I knew it, the night was over. I wished it lasted forever. I was going to tell Selphie my feelings for her that night, but I decided to wait until the next day. "Good night Irvine!" she said to me with a big smile on her face.

I hugged her and replied, "Good night to you too." She giggled and then left to her dorm. I have all the time in the world to tell her my true feelings for her. I can wait until tomorrow to tell her.

Before I knew it, days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. I still hadn't told her. Occasionally, Quistis or Rinoa would ask me if I still like Selphie. I replied with, "Of course I do! I love her with all my heart." Then they would reply with, "Then why don't you tell her that?" It's not like she had another guy in her life. I had plenty of time to tell her. I kept telling myself, tomorrow… Tomorrow I will tell her. And finally, one day I had the courage to tell her. I got Quistis to tell Selphie to meet me at the front gate.

"Hey Irvine!" Selphie greeted me at the front gate. "Is there something you wanted?" I looked at her and she had a big smile on her face. She always had a smile.

"Oh… Yeah," I replied. "Isn't it a nice day?" Damn it Irvine! Just tell her!!

"Is that all you wanted to say?" she responded. She looked at me oddly, then grinned again, "It is a nice day!" I breathed in deeply, then paused for a moment to find the words to say.

"Selphie," I said, "I brought you here to um… tell you something."

"Oh, alright," she replied. I continued talking.

"Well, you see um… I uh…" I stalled. Come on Irvine! Just say it! You love her! Say it! "I… I love… I love that perfume you wear!" I am such an idiot!! Why couldn't I just say those three words??

"Really?" she said her face kind of sunk a little. "Is that all you wanted to say?" 

I covered my face with one hand and shook my head and said, "Yeah…" I am so stupid. I had my chance, and I blew it. I blew it big time. But I can always tell her tomorrow…

"Well, I guess I better get going back then…" she told me and walked away. I sat on the ground and felt stupid. Why didn't I just come out and say it? Why? I put my face in my hands and thought for a while. I vowed to myself that later tonight I would tell Selphie my feelings for her. I am going to tell her, and nothing is going to stop me. Nothing!

Later that night, I couldn't find Selphie. I encountered Zell, so I asked him if he had seen Selphie. "Oh yeah, she was with some guy… In the Quad probably," Zell answered. She was with someone? A guy? Oh no… No… She couldn't be…? I thanked Zell and then headed over to the Quad. Sure enough, there was Selphie, with some guy.

"Hey Irvine!" she yelled to me. "I'd like you to meet someone!" I took a deep breath. She couldn't possibly have another guy in her life. Selphie and I were destined to be with each other. I was going to tell her my feeling about her tonight. I continued walking down the stairs, and finally got to Selphie and her friend. 

"Hey Selphie," I grinned.

"Hey Irvy!" she replied with a big smile. "I'd like you to meet Matt. He is one of my good friend's from Trabia! He came all the way from Trabia just to ask me to come back!" she looked at him and they smiled at each other.

"Well, not just for that reason," Matt said.

"Oh yeah! And he also asked me out too, and now we are dating!" she said. "Isn't that great Irvine?" What she said broke my heart. Inside, I felt a part of me, a big part of me die. My whole world crumbled… My heart shattered into a million pieces. "I'm going back to Trabia to stay!"

"Oh," I stuttered, "that's uh… great… news Selphie." I tried to smile.

"Is something wrong Irvine?" she asked.

"Oh, no!" I quickly replied. 

"We should get going Selphie," Matt said. "The train is leaving soon!" Selphie nodded. They held hands and smiled.

"I am finally going back to Trabia, and staying there for good!" Selphie cheered. "But don't worry Irvine, I'll come and visit, and who knows, maybe you'll decide to visit someday! I hope you do!" She smiled and her and Matt left. At that moment, I knew I would never have Selphie… Ever… I missed my chance. I waited too long…

And here I am, a week later. I sat up on the bench and took a deep breath. Sure, there were a lot more women out there, but none of them like Selphie. There was something special about Selphie. Matt is very lucky, I envy him. I wish I could have Selphie. I was so stupid. I waited too long. My life will never be the same without her…

A/N: Okay, I decided to do more with this story. It was originally going to just be a one shot fic, but since some people wanted me to continue the story, I decided to. I changed the name, and the description a little. I know this is really short, but I promise there will be longer chapters!! Stick around to see what happens next =)


	2. On My Mind

Getting Selphie

Chapter Two: On My Mind

I fixed my hat and got up off the bench. What am I thinking? I can get Selphie back, I can win her heart again. How to do it though? How can I show her that I truly do love her? First of all, I need to go to Trabia and find her. Wait, no I need a plan first. I need to get Selphie away from Matt. I know that deep down inside of her, she truly loves me, not Matt, and if I show her I truly do love her, she will break up with Matt for sure.

"Hey Irvine," Squall walked up behind me. "Is everything okay?" I shook my head. Nothing was okay if Selphie wasn't here. Squall understood why nothing was okay for me. In fact, ever since Selphie left last week, everyone seems to understand my feelings. Everyone knows my world around me had crumbled into pieces. I made it so obvious, which wasn't really like me. I didn't eat for the rest of the day after Selphie had left, and I've eaten very little this whole week.

"No," I replied. "I need to get Selphie back." Squall understood. "Without her I feel as if I have no purpose to live, you know how I feel, right Squall?" He nodded. I remembered the night Selphie left how everyone had told me how stupid I was to just let Selphie go like that. I remember Squall lashing out at me saying I was a complete idiot and it was all my fault, and it was.

"Yeah, but you won't have time to do that today," Squall stated. "We have just been assigned another mission from Headmaster Cid." I sighed and followed him back into the Garden.

"Squall, can I ask you something?" I started talking.

"Sure," he replied.

I took a breathe and then asked, "What would you do if you ever lost Rinoa to another guy?" I already knew partly what the answer was going to be. Squall stopped walking and immediately answered.

"It would never happen in the first place," Squall said without thought. That's what you get for asking Squall for advise. He never could really give good advise to anyone. I decided to shut up for the rest of the way until we got to Cid's office. I still had Selphie on my mind as he began to explain our mission.

"Did you get all that?" Cid asked. Everyone nodded. I nodded as well, even though I hadn't caught a word of what he said. I decided to just play along with whatever everyone said. The only thing I heard was something about Dollet and Galbadian Soldiers. I guessed we were going to be going to Dollet to kick them out of the Communication Tower. As we exited the room, Quistis confronted me.

"You didn't listen to a word he said, did you?" Quistis asked me. She always knew what was going on inside my head, it was almost scary that she could do that. She shook her head as she knew what I was going to say.

"I just can't think straight," I answered.

"You shouldn't have let her go in the first place," Quistis added before she got onto the elevator. I sighed. Yeah, it's all my fault… Stupid Matt guy, I could just snap him in half right now! I kicked the elevator door before I entered. We got down to the main floor and headed out to the Ragnarok. Laguna had given it to us, after we had defeated Ultimecia, as a present. He said it was no use to him anymore seeing as he was the President of Esthar and didn't exactly need it to go anywhere. I was the last one aboard the large air craft. Instead of sitting with everyone, I decided to go off somewhere else. Dollet wasn't very far anyways.

I began to think to myself again. I sure am bringing down everyone else. They don't seem too happy to see me this way. Maybe if I hid my emotions like Squall, maybe then they would stop bugging me and asking me if I was okay. I began to feel like Squall, well, the old Squall. Ever since we beat Ultimecia, he's been more open, and hiding his emotions less often. Maybe it would just be best if I hid my emotions from everyone… Squall still says 'Whatever' every now and then, but not as often as he used to.

Only minutes after take off had we landed outside of Dollet. I walked over to the exit from the Ragnarok and got out before anyone else had. "If only Selphie could see him now," I faintly heard a female's voice. "Irvine is a complete mess without her." The voice got louder. It sounded like Rinoa's voice. She was probably talking to Quistis. I decided to pretend I didn't hear what she had just said, so I walked a little further. As they both came off the ship, they both looked at me with uneasy eyes. _What? _I was thinking. I really wished they would all stop giving me that look. I turned around and headed towards town. Ugh, I can't take this any longer…

Minutes after I had arrived in town, Squall and the rest of them arrived. "Took you long enough" I told them. We headed to the centre of the town. None of us spoke, and I think I knew why. I guess everyone felt uneasy around me. They all knew I was a changed man, and I guess they just don't know how to handle it. That's okay though… What they don't know is that I was planning on going back to Galbadia. After Selphie left me, I just didn't know what to do, so I thought being away from everyone might help me calm down. I had talked to Headmaster Cid the night she left, and he understood and made arrangements for me to go back to Galbadia. This was going to be my last mission at Balamb Garden… I wasn't even a SeeD in the first place. 

We got to the centre of town, and headed up to the Communication Tower. I stayed at the very front of the group, walking quite a length in front of them. I shot many Anacondaurs on the way up. About halfway though, Zell had run up to me and began to talk.

"Are you okay man?" he asked. "You just don't seem like yourself anymore." I could tell he was worried about me. I didn't hesitate to answer.

"I'm _fine_," I said firmly. 

"Okay, whatever you say…" Zell shook his head and waited for the rest of the group to catch up to him. Oh great Hyne I can't wait until this mission is over, and I can't wait until I see Selphie again… I don't care how I am going to do it, but I am going to see her. I'll go up to Trabia sometime soon. Maybe after a few days in Galbadia I'll go up to Trabia. I just couldn't get Selphie off of my mind. She seemed to stick there like glue… No… More like something written in stone in my mind. It's a good thing though, I would never want to forget her. Her soft hands, the way she always brightened up my day just by smiling. 

It's a good thing she doesn't see how I am acting, she would hate me, damn it! What the hell am I thinking? Why am I acting this way? Selphie would never want me to, it would break her heart to see me treat friends like this! I need to stop acting like this if I ever want to be with her again. But I am still going to Galbadia, nothing will make me change my mind on that.

Eventually we had made it to the Communication Tower. "Alright, let's get this done quickly and efficiently," Quistis stated.

"Right," Squall confirmed. "Remember, there is no need to attack them. If they engage in battle first, then, and _only_ then can you fight back. Those were the Headmasters orders. Just round them up so we can send their asses back to where they came from." We all agreed and got ready to kick in the door. The soldiers on the other side of the door were very surprised to see us burst in like that.

"Alright, everyone out before we have to use brute force!!" Zell yelled out, while flailing with fists about. Most of them ran out, while others tried to stand their ground. They were no match for us. Didn't they know we were the ones who destroyed Ultimecia? We made them give up in a matter of moments. One of them tipped us off that there were some soldiers up the lift. Squall, Rinoa and I went up the lift while Zell and Quistis stood guard down below. Just in case they try to pull a fast one on us.

Sure enough, when we got to the top, there were two soldiers. They seemed familiar in a way. "Damn it Wedge!" one of them shouted to the other in blue. "This time for sure we'll be demoted!" The one in red stopped for a moment and turned around. Yep. I knew it, it was Biggs and Wedge again. "Oh… Uh… We'll just be on our merry way," Biggs tried to get away.

"What were you doing up here?" Squall demanded from him. They seemed to be repairing something, but we didn't know what it was.

"And why should we tell you?" Biggs replied.

"Sir," Wedge interrupted, "maybe we should just tell them so we don't have to fight?"

"We ain't telling them anything!" Biggs replied. 

"Well," Squall smirked, "If you want it that way… then…" We went into battle with them. We already knew they were no match for us. They didn't stand a chance. After only mere seconds had they finally given up.

"Okay okay! We give up!" Biggs shouted. We stopped the battle. But before we could get them to leave, Biggs pulled out a remote with a red button on it. "Well then," Biggs smirked, "if we can't have the tower, then no one can!" He began to laugh as he pushed the red button. "In a few minutes, this place is going to blow! Enjoy your firey deaths!" They both escaped down the lift before we could get to it.

"This is not good," Rinoa panicked. 

"Just stay calm," Squall took charge. "There's got to be another way down…" We hastily looked for another exit because we knew they weren't going the let the lift go back up. Quistis and Zell would probably be too busy trying to capture them to realize this place is going to blow at any moment.

"Over here!" I shouted to the others as I pointed to a staircase. "It'll take a while, but we can make it!" Squall went in first to make sure it was safe, followed by Rinoa, and then me. We flew down the flights of stairs like there was no tomorrow. Well, there wouldn't be a tomorrow if we didn't escape. Luckily, we made it to the bottom. The place hadn't blown up yet. Quistis and Zell were gone, probably chasing down Biggs and Wedge. 

"Hurry!" Squall shouted to us. We quickly ran out the door, and began to head up the path that would lead us back down to Dollet. What if this place wasn't actually going to blow? What if they were only lying to us about that? I never bothered to stop and think about it, I continued behind Squall and Rinoa. They ran ahead, but I stopped because I heard something in the bush. I knew I shouldn't have stopped because the tower could blow at any moment, but I heard a groan, and it sounded like it came from a human. I pushed away part of the bush to reveal a badly hurt Zell.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. I lifted him to his feet, but he couldn't walk.

"Dude… I think I busted my ankle…" He managed to tell me. I put his arm over my shoulder, and as quickly as I could, continued down the path. We finally got to the bridge. The Communications Tower still had yet to blow up. Squall and Rinoa both took Zell while I looked up at the evacuated Communications Tower. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion from up on the cliff. The Communications Tower had finally blown.

"Get off the bridge!" Rinoa yelled out to me from the other side of the bridge. Without thinking, I began to run towards her. Before I could make it, a large chunk of metal had taken out a piece of the bridge, making it difficult for me to cross. I had to jump. I took a few steps back and then ran. I jumped off the edge and attempted to make it to the other side. My effort to make it to the other side failed horribly when I missed the ledge and was impaled with an iron pipe. It seared through my side. Time seemed to slow as I fell to the water below the bridge. I could faintly hear people yelling out to me, but nothing was clear.

All I could think about was her. Her sweet smile. Her soft skin. Her happy green eyes. Her great attitude. Her cute brown hair. Her voice.

Selphie…

A/N: *Sigh* Sorry about not updating this is SO long. It was originally a one shot fic… But I decided to do more. Noo! Poor Irvine!! I hope he's okay… Stay tuned for the next chappie =) 


	3. Injured Cowboy

Getting Selphie

Chapter Three: Injured Cowboy

I woke up in pain, and not knowing where I was. I can't even remember what happened… Was I dreaming? No, this pain, it's real. I slowly opened my eyes and let the light flood into them. I wasn't too sure where I was at first, but after a few minutes I started to remember. I was in the Infirmary and Dr. Kadowaki was standing next to me. "It's about time you woke up," she told me. I turned my head over and began to get up but the pain was too much. "You need to rest, so stay in bed."

"What?" I wondered aloud. How long would I have to be in this bed… And how long have I been here for? Has it been minutes, hours, days or weeks? I hope I can still get to Galbadia Garden.

"You were impaled by something, on your side," she began to explain. "You're lucky it didn't go too deep, but it went just deep enough to knock you out. You've only been here a few hours. You came in soaking wet." I noticed that my jacket had been taken off. It sat on the chair next to me, folded and my hat sat on top of it. My clothes were still a bit damp. "You need to rest if you want to get to Galbadia tonight. Though you can't do much, you'll be sent straight to their Infirmary before you can do anything else. You should be fine by tomorrow though."

"How did you know I was going to Galbadia?" I asked. I thought only Headmaster Cid knew about this. I hope no one else besides us three know about it because I don't want my friends to know. Anything they say will sound like goodbye. I just don't know… I think it would be best if they just woke up in the morning and found out I was gone. Cid already knows what he is going to tell them.

Dr. Kadowaki sat down at her desk with some papers and answered, "Headmaster Cid told me. When he found out you got injured, he came to me and told me to make sure you got healed enough to get to Galbadia, he knows how much you want to go there." I sighed and put my head back down onto the pillow. Tonight I'll be going back to Galbadia… 

I closed my eyes and the door to the Infirmary opened. "Is he awake?" I heard Quistis' voice. I opened my eyes again to see a blonde woman standing next to the bed. "How are you feeling, Irvine?"

"I hurt… A lot," I replied. I moved my arm to the bandage covering my wound and smirked. "Is Zell alright?" I almost completely forgot about him. He had busted his ankle and couldn't walk. Hopefully it wasn't that serious.

"Well," she started, "he rolled his ankle, coming really close to fracturing it. He can't walk on it for two weeks and he is devastated. Of course, I have to watch out for him and make sure he follows the doctors orders of staying off of his ankle, otherwise the healing time will be longer." Being some what of a martial artist, I couldn't see how Zell could go a day without some karate and stuff like that. He's a fist fighter. Looks like he'll have to stick to using magic for a while.

I laughed and said, "I hope he gets better."

"We hope you get better soon too," Quistis informed me. "We're going out to Trabia next week to visit Selphie. That could be your chance to get her back." I had to act as if I wasn't leaving tonight… Though I'm somewhat saddened that I'm leaving them. She doesn't know that I'm leaving tonight and that I won't be here tomorrow. I saw Dr. Kadowaki look at me for a second, and then she turned back to her papers.

"Oh, that'll be great," I tried to say without hesitation. This time Quistis couldn't read my mind. She probably thinks it's just the pain and all. "Could you tell me what happened after the Communications Tower blew up?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Well, Zell and I began to chase down Biggs and Wedge when they came running out of the tower. We knew something was up. We kept running after them and Zell tripped and landed the wrong way on his foot and fell over into a bush," she paused. "Well, he told me to go get them and not to worry about him. I didn't know it was that bad, so I kept running after Biggs and Wedge, but lost them in town. I cam back to the bridge and saw Rinoa and Squall take Zell from you. Next thing I know the tower blows up and the bridge is broken. You tried jumping across but didn't make it and you hit a small steel pipe before falling into the water. Squall jumped in after you and brought you to the shore. You didn't wake up but were just barely breathing. We brought you here and Dr. Kadowaki took care of you. It's been about 8 hours since then."

"Really?" I said astounded. "I can't remember any of that. It's really been that long?" She nodded her head.

"Get some rest, okay?" Quistis suggested. "I have to get back to the Headmaster, see you later." She left out the room and I brought my head off the pillow.

"Dr. Kadowaki, can you wake me up when the Headmaster is ready with my transfer?" She nodded and picked up her phone to phone the head office. I yawned and rested my head back down on the pillow. In a few more hours I'll be transferred over to Galbadia Garden. Before I knew it I was asleep.

"Selphie! Selphie where are you?" I yelled out to the nothingness surrounding me. Where could she have gone to? I ran towards a small speck of light, as I got closer and closer, I was able to make out that it was the snowfields of Trabia. Patches of forests were scattered around everywhere. I wasn't sure where I was going, so I began to walk. "Selphie!" I called out her name again.

"Tee-hee!" I heard the faint sound of her voice.

"Selphie?" I began to run towards her voice. It seemed like forever, I ran though forests and more forests, until finally I cam to a large clearing and some mountains. Just around the corner was Trabia Garden, where Selphie would be. As fast as I could, I ran to the front of the Garden. It wasn't completely repaired yet, but it was in much better shape than when it was blown up.

"Train train take us away…" again I heard her sweet voice. I walked inside the Garden, it was completely empty. Not a student or Instructor was in sight. I suddenly heard quiet footsteps down one of the corridors. I followed the footsteps to an empty hallway. As I got further and further, the sound of someone crying could be heard. It was quite quiet, but I was able to find which Dorm it was coming from.

As I opened the door I saw Selphie sitting on the ground holding a picture frame. "Selphie!" I said in excitement. I walked over to her and kneeled down. She didn't seem to notice that I had come through the door. I sat down next to her and looked at her teary eyes. She was looking at the picture. From my position, I couldn't see who was on the picture. "Why are you crying?" I went to put my arm around her and lean on her, but I fell through her! "What the hell?"

I shook my head in disbelief. I sat up again and looked at the picture in the picture frame that she was holding. It was a picture of me… I didn't understand what the hell was going on. "Why did you have to die Irvine…" she whispered, her voice was shaky. At that I jumped back. Was I dead?! No! I couldn't be dead! "Why did you go on that mission… Why…" She pulled her knees up and put her head on them as she continued to cry. I just sat on her bed, completely lost at what was going on…

"Irvine… Irvine!" I was suddenly awoken by Dr. Kadowaki. "Irvine, it's time for you to go." It was a dream. Only a dream, thank Hyne! I thought I was really dead. What a weird dream that was! I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my side was too much. Instead, I just rolled out of the side of the bed. My side hurt really bad, and it almost felt like I still had a chunk of metal lodged inside me. I leaned over slightly while grasping my stomach for a second. 

After a few moments I felt I had enough strength to pick up my coat and put it on. It was very painful. I then carefully put my hat on and adjusted to my liking. I wasn't sure what time it was, but it must have been pretty damn late. "I'll escort you to the parking lot, where the Headmaster is waiting for you," Dr. Kadowaki explained to me. I nodded as I slowly walked over to her. We then exited the Infirmary, and went into the dark and empty hallway.

I knew it must have been passed midnight because all of the Garden Facilities were closed. Well, almost all of them. The halls were completely empty, and all that could be heard was the gentle swishing of water. As I continued to slowly walk down the hall, I said goodbye to this Garden. I'm going to miss everyone here, but I think it would be best if I just went back to Galbadia. I missed Galbadia as well, the desert area, the hot days… But I am really going to miss Balamb. It's like a second home to me. Well, it was, for quite some time.

I hope they don't take it too hard in the morning when they find out I'm not there. I'll be back though, someday. When I get Selphie back, for sure I will come back to Balamb. For now though, I need time to myself, I can't think with everyone around me. The memories here as well are too painful to remember… Without Selphie I am just nothing at all. I'm determined to get her back.

It took several more minutes before we finally had reached the Garden Parking Lot. It seemed like it took forever, with this searing pain in my side and all. It made it very difficult for me to walk, and every step made me wince with pain. The hallway to the parking lot seemed to take forever and more to reach the end, because by now the pain was twice as much as before. At least I would get to sit for several hours and rest while on my way back to Galbadia.

At the end of the hall, I could see Headmaster Cid standing there. Afer a few more minutes, I had finally gotten to my destination. "Hello," Headmaster Cid greeted me. He didn't look like the happiest man on the planet. "So you are returning to your former Garden, Galbadia, hmm?"

"Yes, Sir," I replied as I leaned against the wall. It was a very long and painful walk, I deserved a rest.

"Well," he continued, "we hope to hear from you. You do know your friends will miss you a lot." I nodded. "Here are your transfer papers back to Galbadia, along with your train ticket." He handed me some papers and I quickly scanned through them. My transfer papers and train ticket were all there. Down the hall, Nida came with a large suitcase. It's probably mine because I was unable to pack my stuff, because of the incident.

"Here is your suitcase," Nida told me upon finally reaching us.

"Nida will drive you to the train station," Headmaster Cid explained. "The rest is up to you, Irvine Kinneas. I wish you the best of luck at Galbadia Garden."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with that injury and all?" Dr. Kadowaki asked. I looked down at my side, it still had the large bandage over it. I could manage with it, it wasn't that bad.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it," I replied. She nodded back at me.

"Well, we hope to hear back from you, Irvine," the Headmaster said. "Visit us once in a while too." After that, he waved goodbye and returned down the hallway with Dr. Kadowaki. Nida took my suitcase to the car and threw it into the trunk. He opened the passenger side door for me and I thanked him. It was awfully late to be heading off to Galbadia, but I probably wouldn't reach there until later in the afternoon. Nida started up the car and then headed out of the Garden. I sure was going to miss this place for the time I'll be gone.


End file.
